Remain In Your Hold
by enesems-lassfonder
Summary: Harry dan Hermione memulai pencarian di Australia. Perjalanan yang direncanakan cuma sehari lalu menjadi dua tahun, kemudian jadi petualangan abadi.


Yang kau kenal milik Jo dan segala kesalahannya punya saya. Ini hanya pengisi waktu luang.

.

.

Sudah dua tahun sampai menginjak milenium baru, yaitu tahun 2000. Harry dan Hermione tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah tetap di pojok selatan Queensland, Australia.

Semua berawal dari berakhirnya perang sihir mereka, dan Hermione yang tidak akan lupa kedua orang tuanya. Ia mulanya tak berencana mengajak satu pun, termasuk tak bicara kalau selang dua hari setelah istirahat kemenangan perang ia langsung mencari kedua Wilkins. Namun Harry curiga sesudah pemakaman para pahlawan yang gugur di Hogwarts Hermione terlihat merapikan barang-barang, lalu hari berikutnya pamit pergi. Dan Harry pun membuntuti Hermione sampai ke bandara, persis seperti dugaan. Harry bahkan sudah bersiap-siap buat keluar negeri. Dia sengaja tidak sengaja mengagetkan Hermione ketika ia sedang memeriksa papan jadwal keberangkatan.

Suaranya diberat-beratkan. "Erm, maaf nona, bisa tolong bantu saya soal sistem di bandara? Saya belum pernah naik pesawat," kata Harry iseng, "Saya lebih memilih portkey soalnya."

Hermione memejamkan mata, agak tersenyum, lalu berbalik untuk penegasan siapa yang akan menjadi teman perjalanan. "Tapi perbedaan zona waktu itu membuat jengkel jika kita pindah ruang, saat ini di Australia tengah malam dan aku bahkan tak mengantuk," ia berbalik menghadap pria yang sudah siap beransel. "Maka dari itu pesawat lebih nyaman. Harry... kau cuma sendirian?"

Harry tersenyum, agak lega tak ada penolakan dia akan ikut. Atau bentakan dia sudah menguntit. Mengangkat bahu dia kemudian menjawab, "Mereka masih berduka. Tenang, sudah kutinggalkan pesan jadi mereka pasti mengerti."

Hermione mengangguk, lalu mereka berjalan mencari tempat duduk. "Kau tahu kau tak perlu ikut dan merepotkan dirimu, Harry,"

"Apa membantumu termasuk merepotkan diri?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

"Dan sampai membuntutiku segala."

"Ayolah, lihat siapa yang bicara, kau itu membantuku mencari horcrux-horcrux yang petunjuknya buram sekali... sampai menyihir orang tua sendiri. Bukan apa-apa jika aku membantu mencari orang tuamu. Iya 'kan?"

"Itu berbeda, itu tentang melawan Voldemort dan kehidupan banyak orang..."

"Sama-sama membantu, aku balas budi, apanya yang beda?" Harry berargumen. "Aku tak mau kembali, oke? Aku ikut denganmu, tak terima bantahan. Sekarang lebih baik bantu aku mengenai tiketku, seperti kataku, aku belum pernah naik pesawat sebelumnya."

Hermione tersenyum, terima kasih ada di matanya yang memesona. "Sudah punya paspor?"

Harry bungkam, mengerjap ke kiri dan kanan dia berkata, "Well... aku punya uang, uang muggle tentu saja," Harry menunjukkan kantung mokeskin-nya yang lebih gemuk. "Cukup banyak, well, banyak sekali. Gringotts tak ada duanya sampai menyediakan penukaran pounds. Dan," dia menyeringai sambil memperlihati sedikit tongkat holly-nya dari balik jaket. "Aku punya ini, penyelesai masalah, tahu."

Hermione memutar-mutar matanya, tapi berikutnya mereka terkekeh.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu kabar apa yang menunggu mereka. Harry dan Hermione naik pesawat, berjam-jam kemudian mereka tiba di Australia dengan selamat. Sudah direncarakan selama berada di pesawat soal kegiatan mereka dan urutannya, membuat keduanya tak berpikir lagi dan segera mencari motel. Harry yang tak ingin membuat Hermione was-was memesan dua ruang berbeda meski berhadapan. Harry yang kebanyakan uang pun turut membayar sewa kamar Hermione.

Mereka cuma memesan kamar sehari semalam karena yakin, dengan sihir, mencari seseorang non-penyihir tidak mungkin terlalu sulit. Cuma sehari pencarian di Australia dan selanjutnya pulang bersama Mr. dan Mrs. Granger yang telah kembali seperti semula adalah patokan Hermione dan Harry.

Muncul lagi 'tapi'. Ada yang bagus meski cuma sedikit, selalu ada 'tapi' seakan perbuatan mereka menentang Surga. Hermione bersolusi menggunakan burung hantu, ia membelinya setelah mengunjungi Alley versi Australia, pasar sihir yang tetap tersembunyi dan tak ditemukan turis jika Hermione tak membaca buku. Burung hantu karena mereka hanya butuh nama, dan tahu keberadaan si pemilik nama.

Hermione mengikat gelang penanda di kaki burung hantu setelah diberi mantra pelacak. Hingga saat burung hantu kembali setelah mengirim sebuah foto keluarga Hermione ke Wendell dan Monica Wilkins, Hermione tahu di mana letak yang sudah disinggahi burung hantunya.

Tapi, alamat yang diterima Hermione berada di luar dugaan siapapun, alamat itu tidak palsu atau mantranya gagal, tapi memang itu mengacu kepada pemakaman. Hermione pergi dengan firasat buruk masih pasti ditemani Harry. Suami-istri Monica dan Wendell Wilkins yang tak mempunyai keturunan tinggal di sana. Bukan di sebuah rumah, namun tertera jelas di permukaan dua nisan yang berdampingan, jasad keduanya terkubur dan terlambat buat kembali menjadi Granger. Mereka meninggal dunia.

Hermione panik dengan tidak percaya. Hari kematian kedua kuburan sama dan terjadi belum lama ini, menafsirkan bahwa isi kuburan mungkin sungguhan orang tua Hermione yang dalam identitas palsu. Kecocokan seperti ini sulit untuk disebut kebetulan...kecuali oleh Hermione.

Ia tak percaya, ia tak mau, meski begitu ia tetap menangis dan bersujud pada makam. Yang ada di pikiran Harry saat itu adalah kesedihan Hermione, rasa bersalah, dan dorongan untuk menghiburnya. Dorongan untuk memeluknya. Dia menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukan, tanpa kata, hanya gestur yang mengindikasikan bahwa dia selalu ada, dan Hermione tak akan dia biarkan merasa sendirian.

Kepala Hermione mengangguk, walau tanpa janji, ia memercayai Harry. Dan bagaimana itu membuat masalah lain. Membuat 'tapi' yang lain.

Kebenaran tentang kematian orang tua Hermione beruntun kian jelas. Ia dan Harry akhirnya bertemu teman sekaligus kolega orang tua Hermione selama di Australia, mereka diceritakan setelah mengaku sebagai keponakan Monica Wilkins, kalau kecelakaan transportasi adalah penyebabnya, meninggal di tempat kejadian. Hermione terisak lagi, tangan Harry menggenggam makin erat tangan Hermione. Tak ada apa pun tentang Hermione sampai akhir hidup kedua dokter gigi.

Hermione bertingkah seperti Hermione, ia menyalahkan diri sendiri, berpikir telah membuat keputusan yang salah sebab telah membuang orang tuanya ke Australia sambil dengan lancangnya menyihir mereka. Berpikir perlindungan dari Orde di Inggris pasti lebih dari cukup. Beragam alasan ia menyalahkan dirinya. Namun Harry tak bisa jera, tak bisa bosan untuk menghibur Hermione. Menenangkannya sampai tertidur waktu malam, segalanya. Selalu ada buat Hermione, bahkan meski keadaan tak seperti ini.

Yang terberat adalah melawan rasa bersalahnya sendiri, atas kecelakaan orang tua sahabatnya ini dalam kondisi tak ingat pernah punya seorang putri. Melawan itu untuk menguatkan Hermione.

Kamar motel mereka terpisah lagi, tapi meski memesan begitu, Harry tidak tidur jauh dari sisi Hermione malam-malam berikutnya. Dan tanpa dia sadari, tanpa berusaha bersabar, Hermione mulai menerima keadaan, hampir berhasil rela melepas orang tuanya. Saat itu ia berkata pada Harry,

"Kau pulang saja, Harry."

Tak terdengar seperti ajakan, tapi agaknya juga bukan pengusiran. "Dan kau bagaimana?"

"Aku tetap tinggal di sini," kata Hermione jujur. "Orang tuaku ada di sini, aku tak mau meninggalkan mereka dan... well, seperti yang kaulihat, kita sudah bertemu orang tuaku, kau tak perlu menemaniku soal pencarian mereka lagi. Pulanglah."

"A-aku akan tetap bersamamu, ini bukan pengusiran, 'kan?"

"Bukan, tentu saja bukan, tapi... banyak yang menunggumu di Inggris, Harry. Aku paham kalau kau mau pergi, tapi aku sudah bulat akan tinggal. Bagaimana dengan Ginny lagipula?"

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Harry cepat, tak berpikir, hampir mirip panik. "Tapi aku tak menunggu mereka... Tak masalah kalau kau tetap di sini, tapi aku akan menemanimu, ok?"

Hermione menggigit-gigit bibir rendahnya. Menatap Harry dengan keraguan yang dahsyat, tak tertarik dengan apa-apa di tanah kelahirannya lagi.

"Ayolah, masa kau keberatan," kata Harry keras kepala, takut Hermione benar-benar mengusirnya. Karena diusir berarti akan berjauhan, tidak di dekatnya.

"Ok, Harry," mendengar itu dia hampir tertawa lega. "Tapi saat kubilang akan tinggal, itu artinya aku akan hidup di sini. Mencari kerja di sini, punya rumah di sini, punya...lain-lain. Mungkin selamanya, mungkin takkan pernah kembali ke Inggris lagi."

"Paham, Hermione, aku paham," Harry tahu Hermione menetap karena orang tuanya adalah sisa keluarganya yang ada. "Aku sumpah demi bekas luka ini aku takkan jadi bebanmu. Sumpah."

Ketika mereka berkata begitu, seolah saat itu juga gerbang kehidupan baru mereka terbuka. Tak ada yang mengangkat topik soal teman-teman Hogwarts dalam perasaan bersalah, hanya rindu dan bukan pilihan untuk kembali. Harry bahkan mengabaikan di Gringotts emasnya masih menggunung. Kini mereka memulai karir dari awal, sangat awal, mereka menjadi pramusaji di sebuah restoran.

Sampai waktu mengalir deras, dan Hermione lolos seleksi menjadi salah satu karyawan di Departemen Penegakan Hukum di Kementrian Sihir Australia, entah bagaimana bisa, saat ini Harry masih tercengang. Sementara itu, Harry masih jadi pramusaji muggle dan baru diterima Departemen Olahraga Sihir di perekrutan karyawan tiga bulan kemudian karena gagal lolos waktu perekrutan pertama.

Hidup mereka makin terbentuk, hidup Harry atas bantuan Hermione, dan juga sebaliknya. Tanpa keduanya sadari mereka patungan membeli rumah tetap dan mulai tinggal di satu atap murni milik mereka. Seperti yang dilakukan pengantin baru. Hanya saja mereka menganggap yang satu teman hidup, entah apa istilahnya, tapi tanpa ikatan atau hubungan suami-istri. Cuma tinggal bersama.

Mendapat SIM bersama-sama dan terbahak dalam prosesnya, apalagi kalau diingat-ingat. Patungan membeli mobil pertama mereka, tidak sporty atau mewah, tidak juga rapuh, yang penting beroda dan bisa jalan.

Hermione yang memberikan Harry sebuah laptop untuk kado ulang tahun, dan bagaimana dia membuat laptop-nya sering korslet karena malas berjalan mengambil softdrink di kulkas, tapi malah menggunakan sihir.

Harry yang membuat basement yang tadinya cuma gudang asal-asalan menjadi perpustakaan khusus buat Hermione yang ulang tahun. Dengan buku-buku bagus nan langka yang didapat dari sekujur Australia sampai ke Asia Tenggara, beragam bahasa, dan kalau pemilik buku tak mau menjual yang asli dia akan mencetaknya ulang. Bagaimana Hermione bilang terima kasih sambil mengecup pipi Harry sepuluh kali berturut-turut, sampai gadis itu menangis. Masih saja menangis.

Karir mereka yang makin menanjak. Hermione yang jadi pembicaraan di beberapa titik di Kementrian Australia kalau ia punya potensi untuk memuncaki posisi bahkan menjabat Menteri Sihir, jika ia telah menjadi penduduk penyihir Australia, atau mungkin jika ia laki-laki.

Harry Potter yang sekedar pahlawan atau artis Inggris lewat, dan semakin hari semakin diperlakukan normal. Saat teman kerjanya yang mengetahui bakat Seeker Harry menyarankan masuk salah satu tim di liga, dengan dia yang beralasan itu sibuk dan terlalu menyita waktu buat bersama keluarga, seakan dia punya keluarga formal dan hidup.

Hidup seperti itu bahkan bisa lebih bagus lagi.

Lihat saja, Harry dan Hermione tinggal tujuh bulan utuh dalam satu rumah, keduanya jelas tak ada hubungan darah semacamnya, tak ada penghalang. Adakah? Mereka sudah membicarakan Ron dan Ginny, atau Cho atau Victor Krum, sama-sama bilang sambil mengenang pasti keempatnya akan dicintai orang yang tepat, bukan terus-terusan keempatnya yang berharap dan mencintai.

Dan itu hanya butuh sebuah home theater baru mereka, tadinya akan ditempatkan di ruang tengah, tapi faktanya benda elektronik itu menyala di satu ruang redup. Itu kamar Hermione, ia di dalam bersama Harry di suatu malam akhir pekan. Bukan... mereka tertawa-tawa, mengkritik (mengejek) akting sang protagonis dan rekan-rekan di film yang mereka tonton, tak pernah terbawa suasana film. Mereka dalam suasana mereka sendiri.

Harry dan Hermione berbaring bersisian, sang gadis tiduran di bantal yang ditumpuk dan si pemuda separuh duduk bersandar ke kepala ranjang, cuma dibatasi oleh semangkuk popcorn. Mereka tertawa lagi, yang dibutuhkan cuma mereka serentak saling tatap penuh arti disertai sedikit senyuman, tak bisa canggung, tak ada rasa malu, apalagi keraguan, Harry dan Hermione berpikir sudah waktunya mereka bergerak menunjukkan perasaan satu sama lain. Rasanya sempurna. Dan mereka betul-betul ahli menyia-nyiakan home theater baru mereka yang menyala itu, Harry dan Hermione sibuk menyalurkan cinta mereka lewat... semuanya!

-o0o0o-

Cahaya pagi lewat masuk ke ruangan, Harry di dalam kamar berdiri di hadapan jendela dilanda kesedihan. Menyaksikan Hermione, gadis luar biasa satu-satunya alasan dia untuk hidup, tertidur tenteram di atas ranjang, berselimut, dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis seolah sedang mimpi indah.

Harry tersenyum BUKAN karena sebentar lagi ada yang datang...

Seorang pria muda masuk ke dalam kamar Hermione, pria tersebut berhenti sebentar di kaki ranjang, mukanya cerah bahagia memandang gadis yang tertidur. Lalu pria muda itu berbaring di hadapan Hermione. Masih sedih, namun Harry ikut tersenyum melihat kedua orang tersebut.

Si pria memindahkan bagian rambut yang menutupi wajah sang gadis, Hermione pun mulai terbangun merasakan sentuhan di telinganya. "Pagi," sapa si pemuda.

"Hai," suara Hermione lemah, nyawanya masih setengah, tapi senyumnya tak pergi. "Oh parah, kau yang bangun lebih dulu sekarang. Aku lelah sekali semalam... dan itu semua karenamu."

Terkekeh. "Aku tidak keberatan menyiapkan sarapan. Kalau kau masih capek, tidur saja lagi. Tapi kalau lapar, bangun dan makan dulu, baru tidur lagi. Kau harus menikmati liburmu kumanjakan begini sekali-kali, Hermione."

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Saat aku jadi istrimu nanti, benar-benar istri, kau tak boleh - dan kularang - bangkit dari ranjang tanpa membangunkanku dulu kalau aku belum bangun, jika aku sudah bangkit dan membuatkanmu makan dan segalanya, kau baru boleh bangun. Aku, harus selalu bangun lebih dulu darimu, tidak ada tidak."

"Uh-huh, tidak ada tidak," pria muda itu menyeringai. "Aku jadi tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat tahun baru, milenium baru, dan status baru - seorang suami..."

"Oh, aku juga tak sabar mengabari orang-orang di Inggris tentang kita," Tapi keduanya tetap ingin menikah di Australia, titik.

"Yeah," kata si pemuda, menghela napas. Terkekeh lagi. "Aku bisa membayangkan akan berjabatan tangan dengan Ron, walau awalnya dia pasti sedikit marah karena kita tak melakukan kontak hampir dua tahun."

"Namanya juga sahabat sejati, kita berbagi solidaritas selama tujuh tahun. Bahkan Dumbledore paham Ron akan selalu kembali." kata Hermione.

"Poin bagus. Kira-kira dia sekarang dengan siapa? Kalau menurutmu siapa?"

"Lavender." kata Hermione lancar.

"Yeah, karena inilah tentang itu semua; snogging, berciuman," kata pria itu sarkastis.

Hermione tertawa. "Tapi kalau bukan Lavender, masih ada Luna."

"Luna? Luna? Dia? Dengan Ron?"

"Yea," jawab Hermione terkikik melihat reaksi itu. "Lihat saja bagusnya sebuah bulan merah. Luna untuk bulan, Ron untuk merah, sebab rambutnya merah dan namanya akronim dari red maroon. Filosofi nama mereka indah jika digabungkan."

Alis terangkat. "Blimey, akan wow jika terjadi. Aku suka calon Mrs. Potter dengan filosofinya yang mengada-ada."

Harry yang di depan jendela menonton adegan KEDUA orang di ranjang itu tersenyum semakin haru.

"Tapi apa Mr. Potter-nya sabar menunggu seorang bayi, ataukah dia masih belum siap?" Hermione mengetes pemuda di sebelahnya, cengiran meledeknya sukses mempermalukan pemuda itu.

"Ayolah, kau tahu aku bukannya belum siap punya bayi, tapi aku belum siap melihatmu kesakitan saat melahirkan. God, bagaimana kau bisa begitu berani?"

"Sedikit kesejatian seorang Gryffindor."

"Oh, kaupikir aku bukan Gryffindor sejati, hah?" pemuda itu mengeluarkan jurus penggelitik untuk si gadis, ia menjerit seperti biasa dengan girang. "Kaupikir aku bukan Gryffindor sejati? Aku yang menang dari Voldemort dan bukan Gryffindor sejati?"

"Itu yang membuatku bingung, kyaa, kau mengalahkan Voldemort dan, kyaa, takut melihatku melahirkan. Ok, aku menyerah. Ampun."

Harry yang menonton tertawa parau di antara desakan nyeri bola matanya melihat tingkah mereka berdua, bercanda-canda terus dan tak pernah bertengkar. Bahagia.

Mengetahui gelitikan berhenti, Hermione langsung merayap ke atas pemuda di sebelah, menduduki perutnya dan menggenggam kedua tangan si pemuda. Mereka berbagi cengiran dulu sebelum sang gadis mengendus tubuh lelaki di bawahnya. "Baumu sedap sekali, sudah mandi belum?"

Matanya justru dipenuhi kilatan mengerikan disertai seringaian. "Ah, aku lupa bagaimana cara mandi, Hermione."

"Mau kumandikan, ya? Omong-omong bagaimana bauku? Sedap atau..." si pemuda berbohong dengan menggeleng, mandi tak mandi Hermione selalu sedap. "Baik, aku juga harus mandi kalau begitu. Ingin bareng?"

Si pemuda bersiul rendah; dengan senang hati, her highness.

Tapi...

"Sekarang bangun!" perintah Hermione menuntut, menusuk pelan kening si pria muda dengan jari. Suasana berubah dan runtuh sudah mandi terhebatnya. "Berhenti genit sekali-kali!" ia menarik hidung pemuda itu, kemudian menepuk pelan kedua pipinya, menangkap kepalanya yang berkacamata. "Dan mandi, gosok badanmu sampai mengilap, gih sana!"

"Cium dulu."

Hermione langsung menurut, selama setengah menit mereka olahraga mulut. Sebelum wajah merah Hermione bicara lagi, si pemuda menyela, "Cium lagi, please..."

"Apa ini akan berlanjut, tidak cukup dengan yang semalam?"

"Takkan pernah cukup."

Tak bisa ditolak oleh Hermione. Ia tersenyum sebelum menunduk untuk memulai ciuman lembut lagi.

"Tunggu," kata si pemuda di bawahnya. "Aku cinta kamu. Aku sayang kamu, Hermione."

Ciuman Hermione sebagai jawabannya, di antara pertarungan bibir itu mereka tetap tersenyum. Pemuda ini cuma percaya setengah dari ungkapan tentang sepasang kekasih yang mengungkapkan 'Perempuan bertahan dengan apa yang didengarnya, dan Laki-laki bertahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya'

Dia percaya kalau seorang perempuan bertahan dengan apa yang didengarnya, jadi dia akan selalu bilang cinta dan betapa cantiknya Hermione. Yang dia tidak percaya adalah kalau laki-laki bertahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, karena dia tidak akan terpengaruh dengan keriput wajah... asal itu Hermione.

Pedoman yang sama dengan yang dipegang Harry, yang masih berdiri di depan jendela di dalam ruangan, Harry mengamati pemuda itu bersama Hermione-nya, kendati Harry tersenyum oleh karena mereka, air matanya mulai menetes. Wajah pucatnya basah dan bersinar tapi bukan pengaruh dari matahari.

Dia tersenyum sambil menangis bukan karena apa yang kedua orang di hadapannya perbuat, tapi itu disebabkan kamarnya dan Hermione itu kosong. Tak ada Hermione, tak ada seorang pun pemuda, tak ada yang berciuman.

Harry yang mendapati kamar tempatnya berada kosong itu merosot lemah di tembok, dia terduduk dan tangisannya tak lagi bisa ditahan menjadi lebih mengenaskan.

.

.

Harry berlari di sepanjang jalan beraspal, dia tak pernah melihat jalan, meski begitu dia tidak tersandung batu yang sesekali ada. Dia terus berlari, masih merasakan terengah.

Kesedihan masih mengerubunginya seperti udara jahat, air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir meninggalkan jalur di pipi teramat jelas. Tapi dia juga TIDAK merasa beruntung kalau di sepanjang jalan nihil seorang pun. Lagipula Harry sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia ingin bertemu Hermione, untuk bilang dia tidak akan mengingkari janji untuk selalu ada buat Hermione.

Harry harus menyampaikan hal tersebut.

Di depannya ada sebuah mobil yang mogok, lari Harry terhenti karena dia mengenali mobil itu. Itu mobil patungannya dengan Hermione. Kap mobil sedikit berasap, Harry melihat seorang pria muda berkacamata berdiri mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berantakan berkali-kali. Bingung tergambar jelas pada wajahnya mengamati rangkaian mesin itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Harry?" seru Hermione dari dalam mobil.

Kedua orang menoleh dan yang menyahut adalah pria muda di depan mobil mogok, "Er, aku tidak tahu."

Harry akhirnya menyerah dan pasrah untuk memperbaiki keadaan, berpikir tentang dia harus memanggil montir dan tetap harus jalan kaki. Akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam mobil duduk di sebelah Hermione dengan jenuh, sekarang dia membingungkan hidup muggle yang tanpa sihir.

Dia dan Hermione sudah berjanji tepat hari itu tak akan menggunakan sihir, mereka sempat berdebat ringan soal pasti akan ada yang membutuhkan sihir. Tapi Hermione berkeras semua tidak perlu dengan sihir kalau tidak malas. Namun Harry tertawa saat dibilang malas oleh Hermione, membuat lelucon mengenai hal itu.

Dan sekarang Harry memasang muka sebal waktu di dalam mobil, sudah dia bilang manusia butuh sihir. Sementara ekspresi Hermione berancang siap kalau-kalau Harry ingin menyalahkannya karena perbedaan pendapat itu. Berikutnya mereka saling pandang dengan dingin satu sama lain, sepertinya siap bertengkar. Dan perlahan mereka saling tersenyum, inginnya ditahan, tapi kemudian mereka meledak dalam tawa.

Hermione mengacak-acak rambut Harry dan mendorong mukanya. Bilang pada Harry, "Ayo jalan kaki."

Harry dan Hermione keluar dan meninggalkan mobil mereka, berbicara sebentar lalu kembali terbahak bersama. Harry mengendurkan sikutnya agar bisa digandeng oleh tangan Hermione, hasilnya terlihat tidak ada yang mau dipisahkan dari satunya.

Harry yang lain yang lebih kusut yang menonton adegan itu, tertawa serak lagi di antara sedihnya, menyaksikan dirinya sendiri pergi menjauh bersama Hermione. Dan membuatnya semakin merana karena berikutnya tidak ada mobil atau sepasang kekasih berbahagia di hadapannya, yang dilihat Harry tadi hanya khayalan dari masa lalu.

.

.

Harry dan Hermione bergantung satu sama lain, tak bisa membayangkan satu tanpa yang lain.

Kota tempat mereka tinggal tidak besar, bisa disebut sebuah desa yang sedang berkembang. Kota itu dikelilingi oleh sungai, sebuah gurun kecil dan jalan raya yang lima mil lagi baru ada kota lain. Jadi pemakaman dibuat di kota mereka, semua yang dikuburkan di sana adalah orang yang meninggal dan beralamat di kota itu, termasuk orang tua Hermione.

Di dekat pemakaman yang seperti ladang nisan cukup terawat, berdiri gereja tua, hampir setengah abad berdiri namun mereka termasuk warga mampu dan merenovasinya tiap beberapa bulan. Sekarang gereja itu sedang ramai karena lagi dan lagi, ada seorang penduduk yang meninggal.

Harry berdiri menengadah di depan gereja itu, dadanya masih naik turun karena baru berhenti lari. Tapi bukan terpengaruh itu semua, dia merasa ketakutan, dia mulai tak bisa merasakan detakan jantung atau aliran darahnya. Orang-orang lewat tanpa ada kesan peduli pada Harry, sama sekali tak peduli.

Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam gereja dengan tergesa, akan tetap begitu kecuali dia sudah bertemu Hermione, untuk berkata kalau dia selalu ada. Suasana suram gereja dan cahaya semi-gelapnya menyambut Harry.

Dan Harry berhenti dari ketergesaan, sudah jelas alasannya karena Hermione, ia sedang duduk di kursi terdepan. Langkah Harry menjadi perlahan, tak terpungkiri dia mulai terisak. Semakin dekat, tubuh Hermione ternyata bergetar, ia sangat tersedu-sedu dan auranya gelap, tidak bisa dibayangkan apa yang membuatnya menangis seperti itu.

Hermione mengelap air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti dengan tisu, ia juga menggenggam sebuah botol kecil, Harry tak tahu apa isi botol tersebut. Dia hanya tahu dia harus menghibur Hermione, seperti saat mereka bersama.

"Hermione..." bisik Harry, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus rambut cokelat gadis itu, tapi dia tidak bisa. Tangannya menembus kepala Hermione seperti para hantu, seorang pendeta berjalan menuju mimbar sambil menembus begitu saja tubuhnya. Tak ada yang sanggup melihat Harry.

Dia menggeleng-geleng, melihat Hermione yang menangis sambil semakin erat menggenggam botol kecil di tangannya. Harry mundur tak mau percaya, tetap menggeleng, dan berlari keluar gereja, melewati kejadian Hermione yang menahan napas, membuka tutup botol lalu meminum isinya sekali teguk. Dan berakhir.

Harry tetap berlari, berteriak serak ke tengah pemakaman walau tak ada yang bisa mendengar, dan akhirnya dia terpelanting. Tepat di atas sebuah makam, dengan sebuah foto berbingkai seorang pria muda berambut hitam berkacamata, tersenyum pada siapa saja yang menatap mata hijaunya. Foto itu disandarkan ke nisan yang berpahatkan;

HARRY JAMES POTTER  
>Born<br>31 July 1980  
>Died<br>22 September 1999

Harry melihat makamnya sendiri, dia menangis. Semua tinggal kenangan, tapi itu tidak cukup. Dia harus selalu bersama Hermione, menjadi malaikat pendamping Hermione tidak cukup. Dia harus ada buat Hermione, dia sudah berjanji. Dan...

Tetapi sekarang Hermione berjalan keluar dari gereja, maka ketika merasakan kehadiran gadis itu Harry menoleh kepadanya, raut muka Harry bingung dan selebihnya tak terbaca. Jika Hermione melihat ke arahnya, tersenyum tipis padanya, apa berarti...

Harry berdiri, memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah menuju Hermione, seperti Hermione yang melangkah ke arahnya, jarak mereka tersisa sebatas lengan.

Kedua punya Harry terangkat, untuk menyentuh bahu Hermione, dan sekarang bisa dia sentuh. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Ingin bersamamu," bisik Hermione, setitik air mata bisa menetes.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus marah padamu, atau berterimakasih," Harry memejamkan mata, menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Hermione. "Tapi aku tak bisa marah... dan terima kasih."

Kemudian secara perlahan-lahan arwah mereka memudar, bersatu dan terbang dengan alam semesta.

.

Jasad Hermione keluar dari gereja di hari yang sama dengan hari dikuburkannya Harry, tak ada yang tahu apa hubungan mereka, hanya sedikit yang tahu. Bagi orang Inggris, trio remaja terkenal hanya tersisa satu yaitu Ron Weasley. Bahkan dia tak tahu di mana keberadaan dua sahabatnya itu, hidupnya berjalan karena Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger sedang dianggap seperti ditelan bumi Australia...dan itu cukup benar. Tapi paling tidak akhirnya mereka tetap bersama.

_.enough. _

_inspired from ash - starcrossed video clip_


End file.
